FSB:Discussions/JCM's bureaucratic status
Introduction Hello everyone. It's been mid-term of the wiki cleanup but as the wiki has evolved, I've been very watchful and noticed how we wouldn't need anymore administrators ever since appointing them at the start of the project. But I'd like to bring this up to everyone's attention for voting. Proposal JCM ( ) Today, I will be proposing to remove JCM from his bureaucrat post. I do not believe he first of all "needs it" anymore. He doesn't display much leadership or has been a significant part of the work. While it's a concern, his latest behavior and actions haven't constructed a good view of him from the rest of the team. JCM has been very independent when helping FSB. He received a global block not long ago for a very concerning offense. That doesn't really reflect well and he also created a sock account in the early stages of his punishment here. I don't really want to give my trust on someone who does that, but it seriously did decrease it drastically. JCM's availability to help FSB is often at times slim. Of course he probably has other things, but I noticed him mainly interacting on SBC and its discord, a community he runs. While time management isn't too major, JCM recently made a few changes I discovered. He avoided questioning by AMK at first, and dodged my concerns. He was involved in a short "edit war" with me, because I wanted to have FSB to remain as the name for now until further discussion but he did not cooperate. He also imported some articles from SBFW without clarifying with us. He also unblocked two users without some consultation prior. I even noticed him changing FSB's original policy drafted by AMK in the early days which prohibited profanity etc which I then re-enforced once earning adminship. AMK announced his plans to me recently to keep it as ESB's, but that's just another example in JCM's history here that proves he doesn't want much community input before making drastic changes on how the wiki will operate as well. I feel his latest intentions are that he thinks he "runs the site" by himself and fails to realize this is a team effort and not solo. I've displayed concerns and I've overheard some other admins feeling the same as well. I wouldn't mind him staying as an administrator or content moderator, but I do not feel comfortable allowing him as a bureaucrat, the highest community role, after depreciating trust with all of us. And with bureaucrat, only staff can really demote or suspend one, so I definitely don't feel comfortable with him as one at the moment. Discussion Support * * Oppose * I've been a bureaucrat since August 4, 2014, and while my activity has been off-and-on since then, I've done more to grow and build the wiki than other long-term bureaucrats AMK152 and AW10. AMK originally made me a bureaucrat here because of my experience in building the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, and I took the exact same approach to building FSB, making sweeping changes designed to produce rapid growth in the wiki, which the slow, drawn out processes of ESB would have rendered impossible. Golfpecks, who AMK and I entrusted to build FSB while I was unavailable to do so myself, has been incompetent as an admin, doing nothing to grow the wiki's community as SBFW's former users flocked to its competitor despite FSB having the advantages of being linked to by ESB and being around for much, much longer. Due to his incompetence, I didn't trust him with my plans for growing FSB, and while I don't believe I "run the site" like Golf says, I'm easily the most experienced of the active administrators, as Golf has only been an admin on ESB for a few months and KorraFan has never been an admin on any major wiki. AMK and SpongeBob456 have the experience, but neither of them have shown commitment to growing FSB, AMK having just three edits in the last two years and 456 having no edits since September 17. Instead of targeting the rights of bureaucrats who actually do care enough to visit and edit FSB regularly, we should be targeting the rights of those bureaucrats who don't. What I did at the beginning of the month was what Golfpecks should have done right after getting SBFW shut down. Had he done so, FSB would be in a much better situation than it currently is, and because you're still committed to the policies and procedures of a wiki much more developed than this one, FSB is just as doomed to fail as it was after all of my attempted reboots. ~JCM 14:52, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Neutral Comments